Five 1x2
"ravvivando" Written sketch * Written sketch Summary * Silence continues his explanation, but the members of the Winner Five quickly turn him down. He grins and looks as if things went as he expected, before dissappearing again. * Only Koji and Kazuo remain, with the two leaving together and interacting, leading to a duel between the two. * Kazuo's day-dreams of being a champion are quikly stomped by the difference in skills between him and Koji. However, as he gives up for good, Silence contacts the Five again with a daring proposal. Featured Duels Kazuo vs cameo Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Kazuo's status: * Controls 1 face-down monster and 1 face-down card * Current hand: 3 * Current LP: 3100 Cameo's status: * Controls "Raging Flame Sprite" (ATK 1100) and 1 face-down card * Current hand: 2 * Current LP: 1600 Cameo's turn * Normal Summons "Gyaku-Ten Goblin", who gains 2500 ATK/DEF through its effect. * Declares an attack with "Gyaku-Ten Goblin", activating his face-down "Soul Strike" (Cameo's LP: 1600 → 800) ("Goblin": ATK 2500 → 5700). ** Kazuo activates his face-down "Fairy Box". He manages to get a correct toss. His face-down monster is revealed to be "Nimble Momonga", who survives the attack (Cameo's LP: 800 → 700). ** The effect of "Goblin" lets the cameo draw 1 card. * Attacks directly with "Sprite". ** The effect of "Fairy Box" activates, but Kazuo misses the coin toss (Kazuo's LP: 3100 → 2000). ** The effect of "Sprite" activates (ATK 1100 → 2100). * At his Main Phase 2, the cameo equips "Nimble Momonga" and "Gyaku-Ten Goblin" with "Wedding Ring of Battle". Now, "Momonga" is forced into Attack Position and won't be destroyed by battle. Kazuo's turn * Chooses not to pay the cost for "Fairy Box". chooses so because he wants to win with his LP as high as possible to look cooler * Normal Summons "Assistant Goblin". intends to suicide it against "Sprite" and attack for game, but the narrator explains that the wedding ring kicks in first, and wonders if Kazuo has a sort of plan, making him realize his blunder * Adds "Goblin Thief" to his hand and activates it (Cameo's LP: 700 → 200) (Kazuo's LP: 2000 → 2500). does this only so that his LP is no longer in the red mark; note that in this bit, the opponent is simply shown being confused by the move, and after Koji defeats Kazuo and shakes his confidence, the observer explains Kazuo's motives here * Activates "Creature Swap", giving "Nimble Momonga" away. His opponent gives up and chooses "Goblin". * "Goblin" and "Momonga" battle (Cameo's LP: 200 → 0). Kazuo vs Koji Turn 1: Koji * Activates "D.D. Burial", banishing a monster from his Deck. Turn 2: Kazuo * Activates "One for One", discarding "Momen" to Special Summon "Cursed Fig" from his Deck in Defense Position. is glad that he opened with such an amazing hand, including even the "One for One" he just earned * Normal Summons "Guiding Light", Special Summoning "Momen" back in Defense Position. * Activates the effect of "Momen" to switch "Light" to Defense Position. intends to bring out "Robin" and use the other cards in his hand to make an amazing set-up this early ** Koji activates the effect of "Machimal Eagle" in his hand as Chain Link 2, banishing itself and "Machimal Cheetah" to activate the effect of his previously banished monster, in exchange for Kazuo Special Summoning a monster from his hand; he Special Summons "Ancient Lamp" in Defense Position. *** The effect of "Machimal Cheetah" activates as Chain Link 3. *** Chain Link 3: The effect of "Machimal Cheetah" changes Kazuo's monsters to Attack Position. ** Chain Link 2: The effect of "Eagle" resolves as the effect of his banished "Machimal Lion". Koji banishes "Sonic Metalmorph" and shuffles his banished "Eagle" and "Cheetah" into his Deck to Fusion Summon "Machimal Chimera Rocket G.R.Y.P.H.O.N.", however, it will be banished during the next turn. * Chain Link 1: The effect of "Momen" is prevented. * The effect of "Rocket G.R.Y.P.H.O.N." activates, forcing all four of Kazuo's monsters to attack it before he can can perform his Link Summon. Kazuo's monsters are destroyed (Kazuo's LP: 8000 → 0). Featured cards New cards are in italic.